Broken Promise
by zin-chan-luvs-u
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Lucy always fulfill her promises? What will happen if she made a terrible promise? A terrible promise to kill a certain Shadow Dragon Slayer? Can she fulfill her promise or fall for the guy? Love was held but could they keep it alive? Who knows, but for one thing... This shall certainly affect two guilds in the future...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_**Little Lucy's P.O.V**_

_"Mama, do wou thwink I'm woing to bwee a fwine wage somedway?" I asked_

_Mama carried me to my arms and told me, "Of course, Lucy"_

_"Mama, I wanna bwee one of dwa stwongest mwage and join a wuild! I want to pwotect mwy fwiends." I told her. She laughed, angelically_

_"Oh, Lucy, my daughter." she says rocking me back and fourth with her arms_

_"Soon, you shall have to kill a shadow dragon slayer that will change your life someday." Mama said_

_"I pwomise, Mama" I said_

_"No, Lucy child. It's not a promise, for it's a_ **broken promise**" Mama said

* * *

_Suddenly, an abused six-year-old Lucy appeared with her chocolate abyss eyes. She was looking at the Fairy Tail's blonde mage. _

_"Who really are you?" the six-year-old Lucy asked to no one in particular_

* * *

**Fairy Tail's Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up from my bad dream, sweating and panting. I'm in a white room... I don't know if it was my sight or the room. I don't care at all... All I care about is my terrible hangover. My eyes were correct for it is definitely a white room. Where- where am I? As I remembered, me and Team Natsu were on a mission. Gray was knocked out. Erza was the first one to be knocked out because someone put some sleeping sand on her eyes.

Natsu was conscious but tied up with chains.

Then suddenly all went black.

"Luce!" Natsu says, tackling me to the ground

"Natsu... What happened?" I asked

"You saved us!" Natsu asked

"Really? I don't remember..." I said

"What's wrong with you, Luce? You should be boasting right now or thinking you're a legendary mage with some magic" Natsu said

"Oh yeah? That's good..." I said

"You're so weird Luce!" Natsu says, grinning from ear to ear

"Really? Yea..." I said looking at the ground

"Luce?"

"Yea. I think so too"

"Lucy?"

"Yea, sure"

* * *

**3rd person's P.O.V**

After several attempts of Natsu trying to talk to Lucy, Natsu has had it.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted enough for the whole guild to crumble.

"Natsu?" Lucy says, came back to her senses

"Thank Mavis you're back. What's wrong with you, Luce?" he asked worriedly

"I... I don't know... I am just thinking..." Lucy says.

Lisanna suddenly came in the guild's infirmary.

"Is something wrong, Lu?" she asked

"No..." Lucy replied, it sounded bitter when she said that.

_'It must be really big'_ Lisanna sensed

"Natsu, I think I need to talk to her, _alone_" Lisanna says, emphasizing the word 'alone'

Natsu nodded and left.

"Now, Lu. Tell me" she said

"... It's..."

"It's?"

"Lisa, I... doubt... I... even... know... real..." Lucy murmured

"What? You have a voice for a reason, Lu. Plus, we have lots of time" Lisanna says

"I'm starting to doubt myself. I don't even know if this is the real me. There's something missing. A little part missing... I know, it's just a little part... But that makes me complete" Lucy says

Lisanna smiled. She felt it too. So, they were on the same shoe. It was very painful for Lisanna for she was alone. This time, she would be with Lucy.

Lisanna hugged Lucy. Lucy cried on Lisanna's shoulder.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked

"Him and me..."

"May I ask why didn't you tell us?" someone asked

Lucy and Lisanna look around to see everyone in the guild is in the guild's infirmary

"Minna-san, why are you here?" Lucy asked

Mira, Levy and Wendy pulled her into a hug, saying their nicknames for her(the honorifics).

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

_Who are you, shadow dragon slayer?_

_What does Mama mean by,_ **'It's a Broken Promise'**?

* * *

**A.n: Happens AFTER the GMG. I don't own Fairy Tail. Plus, it'll be longer next time... This is just the Prologue. My first prologue, as a matter of fact. FOR ROLU FANS THAT WORKED SO HARD ON "FATE AND DESTINY GONE WRONG"! YEAH!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Me back 4 more!**

* * *

_"Lucy? Do you want to go to the guild?" a familiar redhead asked_

_"Hm." her companion says, shaking her head_

_Erza sighed. She's been like this for a month now._

_"Are you sure you're alright?" the cake addict asked for the umpteenth time today._

_"Yes. I'm fine" Lucy says, writing something on a piece of paper. The requip mage saw her blonde friend sign the paper and abruptly stood up._

_"I'm ready" Lucy said_

_"Ready for what?" Erza asked, her comrade sighed_

_"To go to the guild" the Celestial mage says_

_"A-Are you sure?" Erza asks, shocked. Lucy nodded._

_Both of them started to walk, going to the guild._

One kilometer

_They were just a kilometer apart from the guild. Usually, anyone that far from the guild can already hear Fairy Tail's havoc. However, they did not hear a single noise from there._

Five meters

_Five meters were the only distance between the two Fairy Tail mages and the Fairy Tail's doors but do not seem to hear anything._

_At the time they entered the guild, Fairy Tail really was quiet. _

_"Lucy!" all of hem shouted, happy to see their favorite Celestial Mage._

_"H-Hi... Minna-san!" Lucy says, not loud enough. She dodged too late for as Fairy Tail already attacked her with hugs._

_"Can't... Breath..." Lucy managed to say._

_"Luce!" Natsu says tackling her to the ground._

_"Na-Na-Natsu..." the spirit lover says_

_"Oh, Luce... Don't ever worry me that much again" Natsu says, hugging her harder but Lucy didn't mind at all, instead she just smiled._

_"D-did I worry you?" she asked. Natsu looked at her weirdly._

_"Of course, Luce!" Natsu says_

_"O-Oh... I'm sorry" Lucy says_

_"That's alright!" the idiot says_

_"Natsu... You... Baka... Suffocating... Me..." the idiot's partner says_

_"Oh, sorry." Natsu says, grinning._

_"I need to talk to the Master." Lucy says_

_"He's in the office..." Mira says, wiping a glass. Smiling like her mother came back, but with another man, she smiled a happy yet bothered one. _

_"Thank you" Lucy says as she went upstairs_

_She knocked on the door-_

* * *

Lucy woke up on her sleeping bag, sitting up from her lay.

_It was just a dream... No...It was a memory. The memory of the day she quit the guild. Their hurt faces... The way it lit up when she said she'll come back...  
_

Then it hit her...When will she come back? She's always saying to herself, spirits and some of her fans, yes she has fans, that...

_"I shall come back when the time comes." _

Well, she definitely isn't fooling her spirits, she wasn't really fooling herself, either.

She doesn't know when to come back. She knows that... Then, why? Why is she fooling herself?

It has been half a year, six months, since she left the guild to find herself and to find something about that shadow dragon slayer. Instead, she finds herself attracted to the puzzle and started solving it. She got this feeling that the disappearing of the dragons is related to her. _Her. _

_Her... _The weak, puny, ugly celestial mage that always rely on everyone. Like, _Hell. _Why would she be?

_'Come'_

What was that? It interrupted her insecurities which she has to be thankful for-

_'Come closer. You're almost there'_

There it goes again. This time, it collided with the breeze.

Lucy got the comfortable feeling inside her stomach. It's like she heard that voice somewhere before...That voice is comfortably familiar...

_'Child. You're almost there...' _

Lucy looked at her sides, back and front. No one was there. She looked down.

She looked up... There was stars that resembles a dragon...

_'Wait, what? A dragon? What-what time is it?... Oh...It's exactly 12:00' _she thought

_'The temple, the invis-' _

The voice was weak this time, it was cut off by the clock when it turned '12:01'.

She waited again for that voice but none came to continue. She thought it was just part of her imagination.

_'Lushianna Heartyfilua'_

There was it...Another voice... It was a man's voice.

_'It is I, the great-'_

Lucy heard two smacks from that voice interrupting it.

_'It's Lucy Heartfillia, baka! You should not have told her name! Now she knows she's related from the disappearance of the dragons!' _

Lucy sighed together with another voice. It _used _to be creepy...Now, it's just plain stupid...Not really

_'Great to let her "figure it out", Yuki'_

_'Why me? It was _his _fault!'_

_'Why me?! Is it bad for her to know the 'Great Weisslogia'?!'_

_'Okay...Covers blown. I'm Skiadrum'_

The voice who sighed with me must've been Skiadrum.

_'I am-'_

_'Yuki. My name is Yuki. This idiot right here is-'_

"Weisslogia, I know" Lucysays.

_'Aha! She knows about me! ME! The 'Great Weisslogia'!'_

"Ya. The 'Oh-So-~Great~ Wesslogia." the only mage said sarcastically.

_'Ha! Be more like Lushu, who knows about my greatness!'_

Lucy rolled my eyes. Yuki laughed. Skiadrum sighed.

_'Idiot' _Yuki said.

_'She's being sarcastic' _Skiadrum says

"So, what the hell are doing in me?" The blonde mage asked, annoyed. She got more annoyed when she heard Weisslogia laugh.

"What?"

_'Haha! That sounded wrong!'_

"Pervert. Now state your business."

_'That I am the great, powerful, almighty, fearful dragon! Weisslogia!' _

Lucy chuckled

_'Idiot. So you mean you are fearful, as in...Yourself?' _Yuki asked

_'Yes!'_

"Gosh. Weisslogia, are you scared of rats?" Lucy asked rolling my eyes. She felt dizzy all of a sudden.

_'Rats? Eek! Where's the rats?!' _Weisslogia said, in a girlish way

Yuki, Skiadrum and Lucy burst out laughing. Who wouldn't? A dragon, that is a thousand times bigger than a rats, are scared of rats.

_'We are here to tell you that Layla died on Day 7th, Month 7th and Year X777.' _Skiadrum says, getting serious

"I know that. It's a coincidence since I am _perfectly _normal."

_'Oh yeah? What if you knew, the day dragons disappeared and the day Layla died was the _same _day that Celestial Spirits became disband from going to the Human World so freely?' _Yuki says

_'Oh and Layla-san's death was linked with it.'_

"I'll think of that for now...I...am...getting dizzy.." Lucy says. Her vision became blurry before fading into consciousness.

_'...Cess Lucy!'_

_'Lucy-san!'_

Those where the only thing she remembered before being unconscious.

The only thing she doesn't know was... _She was entering her memories that lies within..._

* * *

**Okay! I am SO NOT contented with this chapter! TT^TT Gomen~... Ja!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

** Konnichiwa minna-san! Ogenki desuka? Let's start! **

**Before that...**

"Speaking"

_'voices inside of head'_

_Past/ memory_

* * *

Lucy was floating into a space full of films. She views at the sight, eyeing at the films if recognize even a single sight. She saw seven... It involves Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Cobra, Sting, Rogue, dragons and lacrimas. She saw their teared faces when the dragons left the first generation dragon slayers. She saw the pained face of Laxus and Cobra when the lacrima was implanted in them, too. Of course, she saw Sting's and Rogue's hurt expressions when they killed their dragons at their young age...

Looking around once again, a film ran through her head.

_"What shall we do, your highness?" a black dragon asks._

_"What do you think? Of course we shall teach her all our elements." Crystal, the water dragon, says._

_"No, you shall not. I am fading in both worlds and she shall be the only one who can keep you all one." a familiar voice, that makes Lucy's stomach flutter, says_

_"My life ends at Month seventh, day fifth, year X777. You shall disappear on the seventh day of the seventh month on the same year. You shall let my child know at the right age" the queen, which was also the familiar voice, says.  
_

_The queen was sitting on her rightful place with a cloak surrounding her body and face._

_"But my queen... Will we ever come back?" asked by a fiery red dragon  
_

_"I am afraid not. But I am not saying that you shall not glance at them for the last time in the sevens. There is still hope" the queen says.  
_

_Rejoice from the dragons filled the air._

_Secretly, the queen smiled at them._

_"Well then. If _anyone _disobeys the rules... We'll see." the queen says, finally removes her cloak, revealing a reflection of Lucy._

_No...It was Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother._

_Layla was smiling at them which makes the dragons smile._

The lost memory ended and Lucy just floated there, frozen.

Another two films came through Lucy. However, it didn't go through her last the first time, it stopped two meters away from Lucy. It was to show that Lucy shall pick between those two.

Follow what her body was screaming for, she went with the left.

_"Hello, my dear. This is me, your mother." _

_Indeed, it really was Lucy's mother, she had the splitting image of Lucy, as they was, which happened to be correct._

_ "I am here to tell you about your Celestial Magic. Celestial Magic is something you should be proud of for it contains the half percent of the life of magic. Now, why? Why, indeed. Celestial Magic is the reason of the dragon's disappearance. It is the reason we live now.__ Our magic made us the royal blood of the dragons. You see, there was a legend... But I am afraid it is not my story to tell. I am here, now putting this in your blocked memories, hoping, everything will come back to you." Layla says, smiling. Then, she heard Lucy's crying voice. She gasps before looking at Lucy, like her daughter really was there, smiling. "I'm sorry. I am afraid I have to go. Just...Beware. For name and love might break you like glass. It is your must to seek further to which might shed and which shall succeed. Love or reputation."  
_

Love? Yeah, right. Lucy doesn't believe on such foolishness. She shall not taint the name 'Vermillion'. Yes, apparently, her mother's full name was 'Layla Vermillion'. One of Mavis's younger daughters.

Yes, she used to love someone...Someone she could not point on...

Looking down, she saw her younger self running happily on a forest while laughing. Curios, the present landed on the ground to watch this little show.

_"Haha! You can't catch me! You're too slow!" Little Lucy says, making left and right turns on trees. _

_"I can!" a boy says._

This catches Present Lucy's attention. She wondered, who is the boy who responded to her? Little Lucy passed the Present Lucy like Little Lucy was some kind of a ghost. Well, it is a memory, is it not?

_A black haired boy, older than Lucy with a year it seems, with red eyes ran towards where Little Lucy passed, every left and right turns, he followed.  
_

_"I'm going to catch you!" he says, grinning._

_"Find me first!" _

_Sniffing, the air the boy grins knowingly.  
_

_Behind a tree, Little Lucy was leaning against a tree with her left hand covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing. _

_The boy grinned, hearing her muffled laugh quite clearly._

_He then shouted, "Lucy-chan! Where are you?"_

_"I'm right here, you God boy!" Little Lucy shouted_

_Tiptoeing, he reached Lucy's hiding place and hugged her._

_Little Lucy gasped before hugging back._

_Suddenly, the boy whispered, "Tag, you're 'it'."_

_Little Lucy pouted. "Unfair! You're a God Slayer, I'm a Dragon Slayer!"_

_"Well, it's not my fault you're a Dragon Slayer." the boy says._

_"At least I slay dragons!" Little Lucy says._

_The boy sighed, no one sure if Gods exist but they sure were sure dragons do. Everyone knows._

_"With 'that'? You're so small to even slay a dragon, Lucy-chan!" the boy says._

_"Mou~ You're so mean, Ryos-kun!" Little Lucy says._

Who... Who is Ryos? Is that not what Gajeel calls Rogue? Lucy wonders if so.

"Lucy..." a soft voice says. Lucy looked up to see a ball of light.

"Lucy... I'm afraid you time here is done. You need to wake up."

She looks at the light as it envelopes Lucy.

* * *

Lucy shoot up, gasped and panting.

"What...was that?" she asked...

"So that was my hidden memories..." she mumbles.

_'So I assume you got your memories back?'_

"Yes." Lucy answered Skiadrum.

_'That's good...' _hummed by Yuki.

"Not all, actually. I did get most of them. I have ninety-one percent of it." Lucy says, sighing.

_'Ha! The Great Weisslogia is here so do contain your excitement!'_

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh great, your here." Lucy says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

_'I'm glad you appreciate my presence, Princess.'_

"When will you be out of my brain so I don't sound like an insane person?" Lucy asked.

_'A__t twelve o'clock, Princess' _Skiadrum answered.

Lucy nodded, smiling.

"You guys, help me find those Dragon Keys...Or should I say... Gems?" Lucy asks, smirking.

_'Yes, Hime!'_ Yuki chimed, happily.

Of to go to find these sort of gems, they shall reveal why dragons disappeared on 7 7, X777!

* * *

**Next Chapter: "Lucy Returns!"**


	4. Chapter 3

One.

A wyvern had fallen asleep into death's deep abyss.

Two.

Two dead wyverns laid on the land, breathless.

Three.

Three wyverns were defeated and forced into sleep.

A voice was heard fighting the two remaining wyverns.

_'Go Hime! Beat the crap out of them!'_

_'Keep going, Princess.'_

_'Hn. If it was the Great Weisslogia then it would have been awhile ago when the battle finished!'_

... And it was Lucy fighting the wyverns.

_'Idiot, we only started for like fifteen minutes ago.' _Skiadrum says, sighing.

Slashing the wyvern in the chest, it falls, dead.

Four.

Four dead souls rest in piece.

The last wyvern roared when it realized that it was the only one alive. It breathes out fire to her.

Lucy ducked the attack though it hits her in her left arm.

She groans in pain, thinking of a new way to kill it.

The three voices in her head silenced, seeing their princess is hurt.

She gasps, thinking a new way to defeat this wyvern.

It roared at her. This time, she rolled away, though her left arm was hit again.

Screw it. She sneaks behind it, hitting its spinal cord with her katana.

"May you all rests in peace." she murmured in her angelic voice.

Lucy watched as it fell to the ground, reuniting with its family.

Speaking of family... She had never thought when to go home, but she knows, it will be soon. _Very soon. _

It actually have been a year when she separated herself from her family, seeking the truth through her past. Now, she did and not even once since she ever thought of them.

Selfish right?

Yes. Yes, she is.

She wonders, has she ever crossed their minds? Are they worried sick? Do they care?

She sighed, shaking the thoughts away as she entered the cave to get the Iron Dragon's Gem.

Looking up, she cursed.

"Why does the gem have to be stuck in the ceiling?" she asked.

Wind lifted her up as she took the chance to get the gem.

Pulling it out, the cave started shaking.

Lucy stared at the shaking walls in shock.

_'Princess, run!' _Skiadrum says.

_'Hime!' _Yuki screamed.

_'Oi! Princess! Snap out of it!'_ Weisslogia shouted.

Lucy snapped out of it, running out of the cave.

Lucy sighed in relief when she managed to leave the cave without any injuries. The only injury she got was when the fire aimed directly at her arm.

Looking down, she noticed that the five wyverns' body was fading and five glowing objects was shown.

_'No way! Is that?!' _Yuki says in disbelief.

"Celestia's, Igneel's and your gems..." Lucy says, shocked.

_'No way...' _Yuki says.

_'I can't believe it... I didn't know that even deceased dragon can still have their gems...' _Skiadrum states, in awe.

_'Thank you, our Queen...' _murmured Weisslogia.

Lucy smiled. Time to get her reward money. It just so happens that there is a non-mage mission to kill five wyverns and there was a gem inside a cave, only to Lucy's knowledge. What did you expect? She was currently a wizard, which also means a non-mage.

She head to the town's main city hall, gathering her reward money.

* * *

A familiar blond departed from her train, breathing in the scent of her hometown. After all the courage and thinking, she finally decided to go back to her family.

"It feels good to be home." she says.

_'Not bad...' _praised Weisslogia.

While walking, she bumped into something... Or rather _someone._

Both fell backwards.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the man says.

_'Oh Gods... He's!'_

_'I can't believe he's here!'_

_'What the hell is he doing here?!'_

_'I thought I taught him good manners?!'_

_'I've raised my son poorly'_

_'I swear, I'll pummel him in the ground once he sees me!'_

Lucy scowled at Weisslogia's chattering. He spoke too fast, too loudly.

"Shut it Weiss." she hissed.

"Did you just say Weiss, as in Weisslogia?" the voice asked.

Lucy looked up to see none other than Sting Eucliffe. She cursed. Great, exactly what she needed.

"What? No... No! Who the hell is Weiss? I mean Weisslogia? Dude, I meant... uh... 'Ow my _waist.' _So... It's all just a misunderstanding, we good now? Kay bye." Lucy had to run away but things really isn't on her side today...

Sting caught her burnt arm making her hiss.

"Woah, careful." Sting says.

Lucy scowled and said, "You be careful."

Sting whistled, putting his hands up in the air.

"Tell me. How do you know Weisslogia?" he demanded.

"I met him on a nearby store." Lucy says, sarcastically.

"Tell me the truth." he ordered, gripping her right wrist.

"Look, we only just met. I know, I know you're Sabertooth's master... So why not run along and bother other people?" Lucy asked, suggestively.

He only scowled.

"Hey, you don't know me, okay?" Lucy asked.

Sting smirked, his face inching closer to her face. "Or do I, Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy cursed, looking away from his eyes.

"Look. At. Me." he ordered.

Hesitatingly, she looked into his eyes. Both froze.

Lucy looked at Sting's ocean blue eyes, reading him.

Sting stared at her, looking at the reflection of his dragon, Weisslogia. His eyes were widening as he saw... _Was that... Skiadrum and another dragon in her eyes?_

Lucy broke the contact, finally drowning in his eyes.

"What... The hell?" both said.

"What are you doing here, in the fairies' land?" the blond girl questioned.

Sting's smirk widened. "Oh? You don't know?"

Lucy broke off the physical contract, rubbing her right wrist.

"Oh? Isn't that the reason why I asked?" Lucy mocked.

"Don't run my temper, Heartfilia."

"Don't waste my time, Eucliffe."

Both blond where glaring at each other, not noticing that people are surrounding them.

Whispers were surrounding them...

_"Isn't that Lucy Heartfilia, the mage who disappeared mysteriously, last year?"_

_"That is her!"_

_"What a body!"_

_"She's become more and more beautiful."_

_"You're right! I'm so jealous!"_

_"I wonder, is she back to be a Fairy once again?"_

_"I think so."_

_"I wonder, is she stronger than before?"_

_"Hey, she was already strong before she even left!"_

_"Wait..."_

_"Isn't that Sting Eucliffe, Master of Sabertooth?"_

_"Yes, he is!"_

_"Gosh, he's so hot."_

_"Is he here again because of the close bonds of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail?"_

Lucy's eyes widened at this.

"You... and Fairy Tail... Close?" she managed to say despite her shock.

"Why yes, yes we are. Surprised much, Blondie?"

Lucy scoffed. "I have an idea of letting you be surprised by my foot. So don't tempt me into doing it."

"Oh yeah? Well, come at me." Sting taunted, underestimating her.

Lucy smirked kicking him with all she has. She watched as Sting flew backwards and into the brick wall behind him, still making a crack on the wall.

Sting coughed blood, smirking.

"Not bad." he commented.

"As if." Lucy says, laughing as everybody watching them were shocked at the results.

Sting managed to smirk while his eyes were covered by his hair.

"Nice piercings, by the way," he praised.

Lucy's eyes widened. He really wasn't supposed to see that. She has four piercings in the each ear, two above and two below. On her upper left piercing, it was the color black and white while below was sky blue and yellow. On her upper right ear has the color of violet and blue. On the lower part of her right ear was red and gray.

...

And yes, those were some of the Dragon Gems.

Black symbolizes Skiadrum. White stands for Weisslogia. Sky blue was for Grandine. Yellow means Celestia. Violet for Toxic, the Poison Dragon. Blue stands for Amy, the Water Dragon. Red symbolizes Igneel. Gray was for Metalicana.

"Lucy?" a voice asked, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Natsu, Happy?" Lucy asks in disbelief.

"Lucy, you're back!" they said, launching at her.

* * *

**And Done! Finished as early as possible! XD Sorry for the grammar and spellings. I'm making it as fast as I can! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I updated! Hehe...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'm a PRETEEN! Yahoo! *cheers*  
**

**Anyway, I got SUPER addicted to Sword Art Online AND Guilty Crown that I've forgotten Fairy Tail! (though, not literally, you know I can't) **

**Like, Shuu Ouma(with Gai as my second), from Guilty Crown, is ****_so HOT! _****(eyes roll at the back of my head while fanning myself) I could faint! Kyaa! **

**Anyway, before I go ta-da-sha-ha-bla-blah-bleh,**

**Let's start? Aye!**

* * *

"Lucy, you're back!" they said, launching at her.

But it wasn't long until they were pushed back by Sting, who was smirking.

"Back off, Dragneel. Let me finish my business." he stated, coughing blood.

Lucy looked at him.

"Nah," she declined, covering her yawn.

A vein popped on Sting's forehead.

"But seriously though, I'm beat. I just had to track down a key. And you're smashed. So, how about we ran along to our holes?" Lucy asked, yawning once again as tears were already forming on the sides of her eyes.

Sting was about to speak when Lucy disappeared.

"Ne, Natsu-san?"

...

"Natsu-san?"

...

And he just noticed Natsu and Happy left.

He sighed and headed towards his own guild from visiting Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu and Happy, mainly Natsu, rushed towards their guild to inform that their(his) partner was back.

Natsu was too eager to be at the guild that he failed to notice Happy was far behind him.

_'Natsu.'_

Nothing stopped him as the guild came to his view.

_'My Son of a— Natsu Dragneel! You stop, NOW!'_

That made him freeze.

"Igneel?" he asked. "Where are you?!"

He was confused, excited, happy. Those were the emotions running through his veins.

_'Quiet, idiot. Yes, it is me. Princess sent me here on your brain. I can't believe I raised an idiot like you. What she said was right, you are an idiot.'_

Natsu stared at the space idiotically.

"Princesses were girls? I thought Princesses were boys..." he murmured.

_'—Ack! Natsu! Seriously?! That clearly is just common sense!'_

_'Well that's the point. I told you he missed common sense.' _a new girl's voice was stuck in Natsu's head.

_'A—Ah, your Majesty! What are you doing here?' _Igneel asked.

_'Eh... Knocking some sense through your son's brain' _the princess answered.

"Wait, Luce, is that you?" he asked, looking at his every direction.

_'Yes. Now,' _Lucy says, yawning, _'Be a good boy and come to my apartment. I'll give you something.'_

"A present! I'm _so _in!" he shouted eagerly, before running the other way.

_'Oh and... Bring Happy.' _Lucy says, still yawning.

Natsu eagerly ran towards Lucy's house.

As he passed Happy, he grabbed his partner's tail. The action made Happy yelp in pain.

"Natsu!" Happy whined in pain.

"Happy!" Natsu called, grinning. "Lucy has a present for us in her apartment!"

"Big fish~" Happy said out loud, drooling on Natsu's shoulder.

* * *

"Luce! We're here!" Natsu called out, jumping from the window.

"Well, help yourselves," Lucy informed.

"That's it? No Lucy Kick? Lucy Punch? Loke? Pervert Bull? Goat Head? No—" Natsu began listing this what she would usually do when he enters her house.

"No?" Lucy asked, not sure.

That's when Happy and Natsu broke into tears.

The next thing that happened was both were clinging on her feet.

"Lucy!" they cried.

The said mage sighed, shaking her head.

"Idiots," she muttered.

"Oh hey, Grandeeney, Igneel and Metalicana. What is it that you need?"

"Oh! No, you didn't bother me at all, in fact, I was very _thankful _that you three interrupted."

"What? No, everything's fine, Grandeeney. Apparently yes, it is your son, Igneel."

Lucy giggled.

"Hey, you did raise him, did you not?"

Lucy lets them fight in her head. It wasn't like she was not used to it; Weisslogia and Yuki used to argue and shout in her head.

Happy sobbed louder and Natsu stood up.

"I want to talk to Igneel too!" the fire mage shouted.

"It's our fault for letting her leave and now she's big coo coo fishes!" Happy cried.

Lucy laughed at both of them, sitting on the bed. She held out her arms for them.

"Come on, give your partner a welcome back hug." she said, smiling.

That time, Happy stopped crying and Natsu stopped shouting. The dragon slayer and exceed grinned, launching themselves at her.

"Luce!"

"Lushy!"

Both happily said, using their own nicknames for her.

Lucy smiled, hugging them back with much love.

She felt liquid running down her cheeks and noticed that the dragons inside her head were quiet.

"Tears?" Lucy asked.

"Tears." Natsu assured her. "Tears of joy."

"I'm so happy, Natsu," Lucy had informed him when they parted.

"Me too," he said.

"And I'm so glad you raised him, Igneel. You raised him well." Lucy says.

Natsu grinned. "You're the best, Luce!"

"No, you guys are."

That's when they noticed Happy was asleep.

"Ne, Luce, can I talk to Igneel again?"

Lucy hums in approval and closes her eyes.

_'Natsu! I'm so proud of you! You made Princess proud of me!' _Igneel boasted.

Lucy giggled.

_'Could you shut up?!' _

"That's Metalicana, Gajeel's 'over-grown' lizard." Lucy introduced.

_'Ha! You're just jealous that my son is better than yours! Gajeel beat Princess up instead of helping her!' _Igneel, once again, boasted.

Lucy giggled.

Metalicana growled.

"Come with me, Natsu." Lucy called out.

Natsu obeyed, following her.

* * *

Lucy led Natsu somewhere with large space.

"By the magic in me, I summon Igneel!" she chanted.

Her red piercing glowed as the glow transferred to the space.

"Dad!" Natsu called out, hugging his foster father's leg.

"Why did you leave, Igneel? I waited for you, I searched for you everywhere!" Natsu cried.

"My son, there are a lot of things that you don't know and shouldn't know..." Igneel explained.

Lucy watched the two catch up with each other happily.

"Isn't it nice that they are back together?" Lucy asked.

_'Yes, Princess,' _Yuki chimed happily.

"Oh, hi Yuki, Weiss and Skia," Lucy greeted.

Silence overtook the three dragons and Lucy.

_'Princess,' _Weisslogia started, breaking the ice, _'when will you be able to summon us freely?'_

Lucy froze, thinking of his question, wisely.

"To be honest, I don't know. I think when I'm strong enough." Lucy says, sighing.

_'But Princess, you're strong enough.' _Yuki confronted her.

"You really think so?" she asked.

_'I__f you were weak, __I wouldn't be here talking to you,' _Skiadrum confessed.

Lucy smiled, "Thanks guys. Then, I guess when I found my real happiness," she explained.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy took at deep breath, staring at the gigantic Fairy Tail door in front of her.

"Yes." she answered, smiling.

Natsu grinned, pushing the doors open.

"Hey, everybody!" Natsu shouted at them, gaining their attention. "Look who I brought with me!"

A familiar red-head slammed her cake on the table, glaring at her companion.

"This better be worth my snack." she claimed.

"Oh, it will, Erza." Natsu says, grinning.

"Minna!" Lucy shouted happily.

All heads turned to her, frozen.

"I'm back and won't ever leave!" Lucy shouted happily.

"Lucy!" they all called out, happily, running to her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm alive! I was too close with Diabolik Lovers, Gomen... But anyway, isn't Ayato-Kun hot? Huh? What about Shuu-Kun? I'm over him...㈳8㈳8㈳8**

**Ayato: Someone talking about me?**

**Me: ... Kyah! (Almost faints)**

**Ayato: (sighs) She doesn't own Punny Tail—**

**Me: Fairy Tail!**

**Ayato: What I said, and she doesn't own Yours Truly nor can she ever wish.**

**Me: (scoff) Enjoy.**

* * *

"Minna!" Lucy shouted happily.

All heads turned to her, frozen.

"I'm back and won't ever leave!" Lucy shouted happily.

"Lucy!" they all called out, happily, running to her.

They tackled her with hugs, greetings and other welcoming gifts Lucy appreciated very much.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them, specifically Lucy, with a longing gaze.

* * *

"So you're back to being a part of the Team Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know," Lucy shrugged.

Natsu pouted, clinging himself on her arm, "Aw, come on Luce! We aren't Team Natsu without you!"

Erza nodded, "I agree. Team Natsu isn't just Team Natsu with someone missing."

Gray grinned and slung his arms around Lucy's shoulders, "As do I. Even Flame Brain isn't the same without you, he cries like a baby."

"Wha— I do not! If anything, you are the one who's crying!" Argued Natsu.

"Wanna see who cried in front of Lucy, Flame Brain?" Gray challenged.

"What did you just call me?" Natsu asks.

"Flame Brain." Gray smirked, "Has your ears gone deaf from crying?"

"Oh hell no! If anything, my ears are deaf from hearing YOU cry!" Natsu countered.

"Wanna settle this outside?" Gray shouted.

"Oh you bet I wanna!"

Both stood up but a thunderous voice stops them, "Enough! We are here to get Lucy back on our team! Now I do not tolerate you two fighting for who is the crybaby!"

"A—Aye sir! I mean Ma'am! I mean Erza!" both said, sitting down and hugging Lucy in fear.

Lucy and Lisanna sighed. It feels like they were the only people on the group who are sane.

* * *

Somewhere, a certain girl was watching them and glaring at the blond haired mage, muttering, "Love Rival."

* * *

Feeling someone was burning holes on her back, she shivered and looked around and saw no one.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Lisanna asks worriedly.

She smiled as a 'Yes.'

"Lucy!" Erza called, gaining the said mage's attention.

"Hai?"

"Join Team Natsu!" Gray, Natsu and Erza shouted, gaining everybody's attention in process.

Knowing it wasn't her place to be there, Lisanna smiled and left the table.

"Guys, I would very much appreciate the idea but... Can you at least _please_ let me get my insignia first?" Lucy asks, sweatdropping._  
_

"I'll go get it for you!" Natsu says, standing up. Then, he left for get the stamp, eagerly.

"I forgot something in my house," Lucy says.

"I'll go get it for you!" Gray rushed out, not bothering to ask her what she left.

"I need to go to the ladies' room...?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"I'll go get it for you!" Erza shouts, running off like the two idiots.

"Nani? What happened?" Lucy was left there, utterly confused.

"Oh, give them a break, Lucy," Mirajane says, approaching her with her usual angelic smile.

"Hey Mira. How has it been?"

"Fine actually. Well... If you include the Team Natsu being clumsier than usual while you were gone."

Lucy smiled, "Please... Do tell me what happened while I was away."

"You know, same old, same old except they were clumsier than usual..." Mira laughed. "Clumsy isn't actually the right word... More like..."

"Destructive?" Lucy guessed.

"Correct." Mira says. "What I'm trying to say here is... They're afraid to lose you again..."

Lucy smiles, "Is that why..."

"Yes..." Mira answered.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Now, is that you need? I have to get back to work,"

"Yes, thank you," Lucy repeated once again.

With one last smile, Mira left Lucy.

.

.

.

"Lucy!" Erza calls. The toilet, literally, is on her arms.

"Lucy!" Gray calls. Her bag, the same bag she brought home, was with him.

"Lucy!" Natsu calls. Master, shouting and screaming, was on his arms along with the stamp.

"Um... Guys?" Lucy sweatdropped. "I appreciate the help but..."

She looked at them and saw three puppies waiting for her next command.

"Natsu! Put Master down!" Scolded Lucy.

Natsu whimpers like a real dog and puts Master Macarov down.

Macarov looked overjoyed that he was crying happily with glitters sparkling around him. "Thank you, Lucy! You are my savior! So... How has it been?"

The Said Mage smiled and answered politely, "Fine, Master."

"So—"

Natsu growls, "Faster! We have to time for this!"

"Be patient!" Lucy scolds once again, scowling playfully.

Natsu once again whimpers like a puppy being hit by its owner.

"Are you here to rejoin the guild, My Child?" Macarov asks.

Lucy nodded; her smile never leaving her face.

"I see... Where would you want it?" He asks.

"The same place, please."

.

.

.

"Alright! Welcome back to Fairy Tail! Let's party everyone!" Cheered Macarov. And as usual, everyone did.

"Here, Lucy!" Erza, Gray and Natsu say, giving her what she wanted just a moment ago.

Lucy sweatdropped, "Thanks guys. Thanks Natsu for the insignia even though I already have it. Thanks Gray for the bag... Which reminds me..."

"Huh?" The three all said together.

"Oh, never mind. I'll just do it later. And Erza...? I don't think I need a toilet..."

Erza blinks three times and all you could see now is Erza sulking in the corner with the words _'Failure'_ and _'Useless'_ around her. Not to mention the mushrooms growing above her head_._

_'Would you look at that? Princess seems very happy.'_

Lucy smiled upon hearing Grandeeney's voice in her head.

"Indeed, I am." She murmured. "Reuniting with your family truly is a wonderful feeling,"

_"I couldn't agree more,"_ Both Igneel and Natsu say at the same time.

"Home," Lucy rejoiced. "I am finally home,"

Natsu grinned and slung his arm over to her shoulder. "Yes, you are. Now why don't you come join us party like we used to?"

Lucy looked at Natsu with her big hopeful eyes. Natsu grinned at her silent question and nodded.

* * *

It was night and our favorite blonde mage was just about to head home.

It was quarter to twelve when she saw someone...

"Ryos?"

"Lucille?"


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back minna! Hahaha! I'm going to finish this cliffhanger!**

**Ayato: Hey, Neko-chii!**

**me: (ignores him) Are you excited?!**

**Ayato: Oi! Neko-chii, are you ignoring me?!**

**me: Well, since you are excited, let's start! This isn't Beta'read cause I don't want to recheck the story.**

**Ayato: (curses) You're so dead. **

**Me: (still ignoring him) I do not own FT- KYAA! No! Don't bite me!**

**Ayato: (smirks) **

* * *

"Ryos?"

"Lucille?"

Lucy couldn't believe it, there was her childhood friend whom she hasn't seen in almost a decade!

"Ryos!" She cried, tackling Ryos to the ground.

Ryos smiled, "Calm down,"

Lucy felt tears streaming down her face as she sniffed, looking at her childhood friend. "I-I can't!"

Ryos smiled and patted her head. "Same Lucille as before, I see,"

Lucy shook her her head, "I no longer carry the name 'Lucilla'. Instead, I live my current life being called "Lucy"."

Rogue smiles, "Then, I too dislike to be called by my real name,"

"Oh?" Lucy asks, her eyebrow raised and her face was clearly amused and curious.

"I live the name as "Rogue"," he introduced.

Lucy smiles, "Pleasure to meet you, Rogue,"

"Pleasure's all mine," he smiles.

They shook hands.

"Want to have a midnight walk?" Lucy asks.

Rogue nods.

Hand-in-hand, the childhood friends talked and chattered, trying to catch up to one another.

* * *

"You mean to say, we both have idiotic partners? That's great then!" Lucy laughs, "I can finally share my pain to someone!"

Rogue chuckles, shaking his head.

"Appologies for ignoring you in last year's games," he says, out of the blue.

"Oh, you mean the Grand Magic Games? It's alright, I didn't recognized you either, so, we're even," Lucy shrugs.

"That's good," Rogue says, "Speaking of which, where have you been for the past year?"

"Oh, just stuffs... Relaxing, training and finding myself," Lucy shrugs.

"So, you have not yet heard?" Rogue asks.

"... Not yet heard about...?"

"Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are now close allies," Rogue says.

"No... **What?!**"

"Not yet then, also, Sting's now the Master of Sabertooth, and still my partner."

"**What?! No!**" Lucy wails.

Rogue chuckled, "Did something happen?"

"Yes!" She cried.

"I kicked his stupid arrogant ass to the wall." She scoffed.

Rogue chuckles, patting her head, "Good job."

"I agree- Wait... you're not mad?" Lucy asks.

Rogue shook his head, "Why would I be?"

"Well, I kicked your stupid master's ass..." Lucy says, slightly fidgeting.

"He deserves it," Rogue chuckles.

Lucy sighs in relief. "Thank Mavis. I thought it would start World Guild War II."

"Oh yeah, something bothering me... Why aren't you a twnety-six?"

"You mean even after the seven-year timeskip? I stopped aging once I turned eighteen. I approached some expienced mages and they said that I indeed stopped aging. They also said that something was causing my body not to age."

Lucy nods, although she must admit, she was very curious of what's the full reason.

She looked at the time. 11:59.

"Well, I have to-"

The Magnolia clock rang.

12:00.

It was midnight.

Lucy grit her teeth once she felt a huge migraine coming.

A groan escaped her lips as she gripped on the railings.

She was glad that a certain Shadow Dragonslayer wasn't worried. Speaking of him, why wasn't he worried?

Gripping the railings harder, she stole a look on her childhood friend.

Indeed, he two was have a huge headache on his own.

_"Children," _a familiar voice calls.

Tryibg to control her breathing, Lucy gasps. It was the voice that bothered her at the night she got her memories.

Rogue grits his teeth, trying to keep his stoic face on but the headache was stopping him.

_"You promise, my dear... Your promise..." _ the voice repeated about his 'promise'. He also gripped the railings in support.

The promise he couldn't even remember.

He gritted his teeth and gripped the railings even tighter.

This always happens to him every month and lasted a week.**(ඤ)**

_"Don't tell her... or everything will fall... Magic,"_

It was darn too late for that. His childhood friend was smart and she could figure it out. It won't take a person long enough to figure things out in her condition.

_"Make her fall for you," _

Both mages gasp once the Magnolia bell stops ringing.

12:01.

What a nightmare that was for the two teenagers.

* * *

Mavis sighs, watching the two from a far.

"They've went through so much..." she sighs once again, leaning her transparent body on her lover's. "Don't you agree, Zeref?"

He nodded. "I agree, let's just hope all ends well as it did from the start."

Mavis sighs, "The Wheels of Fate are turning**(ॐ)**, all that we could do now is watch." Mavis says.

"Layla, what were you thinking? Are you happy now that everything's going the way you planned?"

Zeref just watched emotionlessly.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Lucy groans, waking up with a massive hangover. Did she even drink last night? No, it doesn't seem so...

Last night's events struck her like lightning.

She groans. What the hell...? She needs answers, now.

Besides, where were Skiadrum, Yuki and Weisslogia?

_"Oh Princess~" _Yuki sang.

_"The Great Weisslogia is here!" _Weisslogia boasted.

She just had to remember, hadn't she? She waited for Skiadrum's usual polite greeting. None came.

"Skiadrum?"

_"..."_

"Where is he?" She asks.

Yuki and Weisslogia didn't answer.

Lucy moans in pain, massaging her temple.

_"It happened again, didn't it, Princess?" _Yuki interrogates.

"Yea, and you know what's weird? Even Rogue had one," she groans. "I'm gonna get ready, don't you dare peek,"

* * *

Rogue wake up beside Frosch.

Frosch snored, "Frosch... wants... too!"

Still dazed, he remembered now.

He remembered the promise he made. With Lucy's mother, Layla Vermillion Heartfillia.

Make Lucy fall for him or there would be great consequences.

Layle Vermillion Heartfillia... The person who started everything.

She was also the mastermind of this whole mess. The mess where he and Lucy were dragged into.

* * *

**(ඤ)= Hehehe... It kinda reminds me of a girl's month period. You would call it, "Rogue's man period." LoL JK.**

**(ॐ)= Does it sound Familiar...? Did it click to you? LoL, I remembered Arcana Famiglia there.**

**Bye**


End file.
